Pandanoko
is a Rank A Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearance A white and dark grey snake. It has pale blue and black eyes with dark grey markings and a pink blushing cheek at the lower corner. On the top of it's head is a dark grey flower-shape with lighter grey and white. At the end of it's tail is a tiny light pink heart. Tsuchinoko Panda Medal.jpg |Yo-kai Medal (Japanese) Personality When he is first introduced, he is very unsure if he should be a Noko or a Panda, and this leads to ask Nate and his friends about what he should be. Upon deciding he would be the mascot of Next HarMEOWny and the subsequent stardom attained because of it, he develops a somewhat cocky celebrity-like personality and bluntly dismisses Jibanyan's attempts to cash in on his claim to fame. Relationships Next HarMEOWny Pandanoko finally reaches a decision upon being invited by the idol group to make a collaboration with her, and this helps her reaching stardom. Abilities and Powers Anyone Inspirited by Pandanoko gains the ability to make decisions that bring them good luck and fortune. In EP072, Pandanoko defeats No-Go Kart by using its Black and White Beam to force the wheeled Yo-Kai and Nate's father to make black-and-white decisions. He is one of the few Yo-kai that can be seen without using the Yo-kai Watch. Stats Busters stats Soul YW 2: Pandanoko's soul-EXP earned at battles will increase (1.2x more at Lv. 10) Quotes * '''Befriended': "Ah, if you have found me, then fate has deemed you worthy. Friends it is!" * Receiving food (favourite): How to befriend Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2 Pandanoko has a rare chance of appearing via Streetpass in the VIP Room of the Wayfarer Manor, which is unlocked after meeting at least 10 people through this feature. It can only be fought once until the next chance, but it's possible to save right before and try again if befriending fails. Since it appears at a very low level, a team with three low-level Yo-kai in the front is recommended. Here is a playthrough video of Pandanoko's successful befriending. History Pandanoko appears in EP051, undergoing an identity crisis due to the ongoing popular trends of pandas and Noko. Unable to decide which of the two he identifies with more, he asks Nate and his friends about what he should be. Under the advice of Whisper, Nate brings Pandanoko to visit both the panda and Noko fan clubs. However, Pandanoko enjoys both experiences and remains unable to make a decision. By chance, the group passes by a Next HarMEOWny rehearsal, and the singers decide to make him their new mascot after finding him cute. Pandanoko goes on to perform in a collaboration concert with Next HarMEOWny, much to Jibanyan's dismay and envy. Pandanoko is first summoned in EP072, for helping Nate's family to reach a destination and dispel the effects of No-Go Kart's powers. Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, her tip will say: "You will turn white everywhere but around your eyes!" Origin In other languages * Spanish: Pandanoko * Italian: Pandanoko * French: Pandanoko Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai